


Fantasy Kids Dont Know Math

by ArsenicArsonist (Fangtail528)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Also note theres gonna be an actual physical altercation in the next part of this so, Bow kid centric, Gen, a fairytale in time au, i wrote this literally for one person and i hope you enjoy it, maybe more depending on if i can shut up or not, theres defo gonna be at Least a second part, this is based off that one convo where the kids visit Bow kid’s school and its chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangtail528/pseuds/ArsenicArsonist
Summary: Some kids from a dimension full of magic and very little school visit a friend in a dimension full of much school and little magic.Said friend has to deal with the consequences of said visit.
Relationships: Bow kid & everyone else, Except asshole kids who dont like people who are Cool tm, nobody can resist being friends with bow kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoaDoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaDoodler/gifts).



> I am Literally posting this here because its too long for me to submit it directly thru tumblr. If anyone else reads this, i am so sorry you are gonna be missing SO much context and background information.  
> thanks to my beta @carricakes !  
> (Also, if you follow me for dragonspell, dont worry im still working on it transitions are hell and i wrote a chapter full of them.)
> 
> Edit:7/20/2020  
> Found your Ao3 Cocoa! >:3  
> Changed chrono shards to 'time shards' and Hat kid's name to Harriet in certain parts bc I got confirmation that Harriet is, in fact, hat kid's True Name in this au. Other edits are small corrections where needed.

Bonnie’s day started normal enough, for someone who has to go about her day constantly praying that nobody would notice her. Oh, and also someone who had just discovered she had magic but could not at ALL control it and had it lash out any time she felt at all nervous.

But today was a good day! She hadn’t been called on, her magic had stayed settled and hadn’t almost blasted anyone through a wall, and none of the school bullies had noticed her!

The bell rang for lunch and she was thoroughly pleased at the thought of spending lunch without being bothered by bullies or not being able to eat because she was too hyped on magic-fueled adrenaline. 

Of course she should have known that she couldn’t just have one ‘normal’ day though.

————

Hat Kid was bored. This was obvious to Mu just by looking at her. Things just weren’t the same without Bow kid around to make things interesting.

After they had gotten a decent chunk of the time shards back, Hat Kid figured they could take a break from traveling for a while to recover. Tim agreed, especially since the Kingdom of Modena had to re-establish itself as no longer under the freezing grip of Queen Vanessa, who also revealed that Hat Kid was her daughter? It was more than Mu wanted to keep track of honestly.

Combine that with herself going psycho after touching an incomplete Chrono Crystal, and she definitely wasn't feeling at one hundred percent yet. 

But at the same time, sitting around doing nothing was awfully boring after all they had been through. 

An idea struck, perfectly timed to startle Timmy into awakeness from where he was dozing on Tim’s couch. 

“I’ve got it! Why don't we visit Bow Kid’s house and see what she's up to when we're not together!”

“Doesn’t she have school? I know that time moves slower over in the Otherworld but I’m pretty sure that if we were to visit right now she’d be in class.” Timmy spoke, ever the party pooper.

Another strike of brilliance! “We could see what Otherworld schools are like! Surely it can’t be too hard to sneak into an Otherworld human school?” Mu said with a flourish.

Hat kid put her hand to her chin. “I mean. We could probably manage if we were careful? If we get caught it would get Bow kid in trouble too, and she actually lives over there. But otherwise, this sounds like a fun plan to me!” 

She spun on her heel and walked towards the front door of Tim’s house. 

“Lets go!”

———

Needless to say, while getting to CC’s house in the Otherworld was easy, due to the portal being right in the woods behind her house, getting to Bonnie’s school was not. Timmy doubted they’d find it before lunch.

He assumed that CC was probably out doing whatever her job was, and that Bonnie had already left for school by lack of her presence.

One clothes change and glamour application later and they hit the streets, magic sensing on the lookout for Bonnie's practically overwhelming magic signature. 

Normally, Harriet would just use a tracking spell, but he’d made her say she wouldnt do anything that might draw attention. And tracking spells were normally really obvious so you could follow them, so that was a no go. While magic signatures could be felt from far away if you knew what you were looking for, and Bonnies was even easier to sense, the Calcite City was a bit bigger than any of them were used to navigating with a goal in mind. 

“Are you sure you can’t just use your hat to find her?” He asked, “You used it more than once to help us find hidden time shards.”

Harriet glanced over at him from where she was walking besides him. “I told you, it just extends my range for sensing the time shards specifically, not anything else. Otherwise we’d already be there.”

Timmy sighed, and kept walking. “We’ll find her eventually. How big can this city be after all?”

———

The sun was almost directly overhead when Harriet sensed Bonnie’s magic signature, which, while still overwhelming, felt oddly muffled. Maybe the sealing spell remains were reactivated? Even though it would never be able to fully seal her magic again, the remainder of the spell still was present and was possible to activate on accident despite CC having disabled it once the main portion of the spell got transferred to the Queen, but it seemed odd.

She mentally shrugged and spun towards the feeling of Bonnie’s signature and started towards it, the others following suit. She’d worry about it later. There wasn’t really anything that could hurt any of them here anyways, so it was probably fine.

“God, that took forever,” Complained Mu, “What's the deal with making this place so hard to navigate? Nothing makes sense!”

———

To say Bonnie was surprised to see her friends from Fairyland at her school was an understatement. She was utterly lost as to how and why they were here. Was there trouble in Fairyland? Did they need to use her magic reserves to put another suppression spell on the Queen? Had someone else touched the Unfinished Chrono Crystal and gone mad? 

This was just a small sample of what she was thinking as she saw them hop the fence in a portion of the yard partially hidden by the ivy crawling up the fence. It was still a miracle that the teacher didn’t see them.

She saw their eyes scan the school yard for a few moments. Their eyes appeared to glance right over her a few times, until Harriet closed her eyes and furrowed her brow before snapping her head in her direction and started casually making her way towards her.

Bonnie wasn’t really sure how to react. She figured a small wave would probably be a good idea though. So she put down the last of her lunch, and waved.

As soon as she waved, she could see Harriet’s eyes snap onto her figure and (metaphorically) light up on having apparently just seen her despite having been heading straight towards her. Mu and Timmy follow suit, and suddenly all three of her friends are standing around her while she is still sat at the corner where the small concrete slab that ran along the edge of the school building met the fence. 

Harriet, as usual, didn’t even bother to say ‘Hi!’ And lepr straight into conversation.

“You didn’t tell me you knew a ‘notice-me-not spell!’ Where’d you learn it?!” Harriet, Bonnie could tell from spending several weeks with her, Timmy and Mu while in Fairyland, was just barely resisting asking a dozen more questions. Of course, she wasn’t quite sure how to answer this one.

She stood so she could look her friends in the eyes, the remainders of her lunch abandoned. “Uh… I don’t? What do you mean?” She asked, tentatively. Harriet usually could tell what a spell was with accuracy, but Bonnie hadn’t been using one as far as she was aware of. If she’d been using magic accidentally, that meant her control on her magic wasn’t as secure as she thought, which meant more lectures, and she did not want more lectures on how to control her magic from literally everyone she knew.

“I was wondering why your magic signature felt so muffled! I didn’t notice you at all until you waved at us!” Oh no. Harriet was in ramble mode. Normally it was fine, but this time Bonnie wanted an actual answer as opposed to half coherent strings of words. Best to interrupt before she forgets to actually answer her question and additionally alerts the whole school to her presence.

“Harriet!” She could see the moment Harriet remembers that she asked a question. She repeats it again to make sure she actually heard it. “What do you mean? I wasn’t casting a spell. And you were heading towards me before I waved too.”

Harriet looks at her like shes confused. “I was just heading towards the densest part of your magical signature. I didn’t actually notice you until you waved. I think the same goes for Mu and Timmy, right?” She looked over at Mu and Timmy who nodded in agreement.

“Wait,” Mu says, holding up a finger, “If Bonnie wasn’t casting the spell, how come we couldn’t notice her? How do you cast a spell on accident?”

Harriet paused. She hummed to herself, as if unsure. Timmy, probably because he had a formal education on these things, spoke up. 

“A lot of spells and magic were accidentally created just because someone was feeling something really strongly. Notice-me-not spells in particular have been one of the most well recorded effects of people subconsciously casting it.” 

Timmy put his hand down from where he hand it pointing up, looking exactly like you’d expect a character from a book or movie when explaining something from something they’d read. Which made sense, given that's basically what he did.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if your magic reacted to you not wanting to be noticed and acted accordingly.” 

Bonnie nodded, though she could feel her mouth twitch into a frown. “Guess I’m in for another lecture from mom…” She paused, remembering her panicking train of thought from earlier about the reason for their visit. “Hey wait a second. Why are you guys here anyways? If you get caught we're all gonna be in a sticky situation. How am I supposed to explain you guys being here?”

Bonnie cast a critical eye over them, making sure they actually remembered everything when they changed outfits. Shoes, check; glamour, check; not wearing their capes and cloaks over their outfits, check. Well, it wouldn’t be their outfits that got them noticed. At least Mu had remembered to put glamour over her mustache this time.

Bonnie waited for a response, but quickly realised she wouldn't be getting one when she heard footsteps from behind her, and her friends eyes focusing behind her. She spun so her back would be towards the wall of the school. It was somewhat more comfortable to be shoved against than a chain link fence, which was what she was expecting to come out of this interaction.

About three of the older kids approached Bonnie and her friends, looking mean and ready to cause a scene. Bonnie only knew the leader’s name, which she was pretty sure was Hector. The others changed too often for her to figure out their names, a seemingly endless shift change of bullies. Or maybe they just changed outfits and looked different she couldn't tell they were the same person, who knows.

“Well lookie here, weirdo made some friends!” Hector mocked, “I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from, the ORPHANAGE?”

Harriet, Timmy and Mu all looked varying degrees of outraged. Which made sense given how families were a headache between the four of them. Harriet looked about ready to throw a punch, which would just cause more trouble than them visiting her during school hours. Though why Harriet would be ready to throw a punch at such a mundane insult though was beyond her. 

She carefully put a hand on Harriet’s shoulder. “It's not worth it,” she whispered, “You’ll just get in trouble.” 

She gently pushed Harriet behind her, and the rest of her friends took a step back. Bonnie could feel her own magic swirling anxiously inside her, ready to surge out and ‘defend’ her from any threats if she didn’t put a lid on it quick enough. Which, given the situation, might be more difficult than usual given she had to split her focus between keeping her friends out of it and not letting her magic get out of control.

“Look, just because you think I’m weird doesn't mean you get to bully everyone who talks to me!” She half heartedly shouted. A full shout would bring the teachers over for sure, and she couldn’t have that when her friends were here.

Hector just grinned maliciously. “And what are you gonna do about it, weirdo? Recite some of your dumb ‘magic spells’ at me? Call the teacher?” His voice turned mocking. “‘Oh no, I’m so scared, the teacher is gonna put me on the bench for 10 minutes, boo hoo!’ Yeah right! You’re just a weirdo kid who NOBODY likes! Why would they care what I do to you!” 

She could feel tears burning in her eyes, and she could feel how Harriet, Timmy and Mu were ready to jump forward and fight the other children, magic powers and all behind her from weeks of similar but much more dangerous scenarios. She could feel her magic bubbling up, coiling like a snake preparing to strike at whatever made her panic next despite her trying to push it down. The bullies got lucky, however. The high, nasally voice of the teacher on yard duty sounded from behind the bully’s friends.

“What is going on here?! Miss Kat, not causing trouble again, are you?” Mrs. Elleth asked, voice accusing.

Bonnie cringed as she felt her magic jump to defend her in response to the unexpected voice, but she slammed down on it before any could escape. She blinked back her tears as she looked up and tried to respond, but her choked up voice failed her. Luckily, Harriet came to her rescue. 

“Bonnie wasn’t doing anything! We were just talking to her before these guys came over and started throwing insults!”

Bonnie hastily tried to shush them before the teacher took notice of the fact that none of them attended the school. No such luck, it would seem, as the teacher looked down her nose at Bonnie's friends, clearly assessing them. 

“What have we here? Some children sneaking INTO school? What a rarity!” Her tone of voice sounded mocking, and Bonnie and her friends ignored the bullies who had stepped to the side to let the teacher approach. One of the bullies raised his voice and spoke, voice as sweet as honey.

“Mrs. Elleth, we were just trying to get them to go to the office!” Harriet took a breath to call his bluff, but before she got the chance, he quickly continued on.

“We saw weir- uh, Bonnie with some kids who don’t go here and got worried they were delinquents from another school!”

Bonnie was sure she knew what was going to happen next, and it was going to be trouble.

“Is that so?” Said Mrs. Elleth, “Well, it seems we will simply have to call their parents and report them to their own school.” 

Bonnie cringed, while behind her Harriet and Mu just looked a little confused. Timmy looked similarly alarmed though.

“Uh, Mrs. Elleth, there's a problem with that...” Bonnie hesitated, trying to find the most plausible reason other than ‘My friends are from another dimension,’ “They’re uh... homeschooled! They normally just hang out with me at the park after school, but yesterday they asked if maybe they could see what public school was like, or at least the building! I didn’t think they’d try and visit me during school hours though. I’m very sorry.” 

Bonnie put an apologetic look on her face, hoping that it would be enough to keep the teacher from finding out that her friends technically don’t exist in the Otherworld school system, homeschooled or not.

Mrs. Elleth hummed for a moment. “Well then, how about we let them join you for the remainder of your classes for today?” The teacher had a wicked look in her eye, like this was some kind of punishment. “I'm sure the principal would be alright with it once you explain.” 

Bonnie jumped on the (very rotten and brittle) olive branch granted to her, certain she wouldn’t get any better options than this. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Elleth! I'm sure they’ll be on their best behavior!” 

She glanced over at her friends and narrowed her eyes as if to convey that they had absolutely better be on their best behavior. Timmy and Harriet quickly nodded their agreement, and a nudge to the foot from Timmy had Mu nodding along too.

“Right then. Come along, we’ll want to finish this up before the lunch period ends.” 

Mrs. Elleth started swiftly walking towards the large door that led into the building, sticking her keys in to unlock it. Bonnie followed along, grabbing Harriet’s hand as they started moving. Timmy and Mu appeared to get the hint as well, and followed a moment after.

“Okay,” Bonnie whispered after they were close enough to hear, “The principal is probably just going to ask for your names, and while you don't have to give your True Names, you can't answer anything weird or he’s gonna get suspicious. That means no using Hat Kid as a name, and no Mustache Girl either.” 

Harriet frowned. “Are you sure? Why would they ask for our names and actually expect the real one?”

Harriet’s frown turned to a puzzled look as she looked over at Timmy and Mu, who seemed to share the sentiment.

Bonnie’s whisper became a hiss as they got closer to the principal’s office. “Look, just pick something and I’ll explain later!”

Bonnie finished right as Mrs. Elleth knocked on the door to the principal’s before opening it with a flourish. 

“Sir, I have the most wonderful surprise for you today! Miss Kat has brought some homeschooled friends who were so eager to see what a real school was like that they snuck in!”

Mrs. Elleth had an almost evil grin on her face. Ah. She was probably trying to get her suspended then. People only smiled like that when something bad was going to happen to someone they didn’t like. Unluckily for her, Bonnie could be very persuasive.

“Yes! My friends were  _ so _ excited to see even the buildings of our great school that they came over during lunch break! And Mrs. Elleth was kind enough to offer allowing them to shadow me for the rest of my classes today!”

Mrs. Elleth’s eye twitched. Bingo.

“Yes! I figured if they were so eager to see, they might like the opportunity to see our classes in action!” 

She shot a sharp grin over at Bonnie, obviously a warning. The principal glanced over Harriet, Timmy and Mu with a critical eye. Good thing they had glamour on, or else Mu and Timmy probably would've been in more trouble than Harriet.

“Well, I don't see the harm, as long as they don't disrupt the classes too much and keep their name tags on at all times.” He rustled around behind his desk for a moment, looking for something.

“Here we go! Name tags. Just write your names on these and you’ll be free to join Miss Kat’s classes for today, as long as you don't cause any disruptions.”

He offered the stick-on name tags and a washable Crayola marker to her friends. Bonnie could see her friends freeze up, despite her earlier warning. Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure they could even write in English. Despite her efforts she could feel herself panicking ever so slightly, and her magic trying to coil up again under her tight, unrelenting grip on it.

Timmy moved first, with the easiest name to work with, and also the understanding of markers and stickers, presumably from his school in Fairyland. He uncapped the marker and wrote in big bold strokes ‘TIM’ on the shiny paper before peeling it off and sticking it to his jacket. Well, that was the answer to that question. They could at least write somewhat in English. Well, Timmy could.

Mustache Girl moved next, taking the offered marker from Timmy and writing just two letters on the sticker, ‘MU’, before peeling it off like Timmy. Rather than immediately sticking it to her shirt like Timmy though, she examined the tacky surface before sticking it on. Well, at least she didn’t try and come up with something clever just to avoid using her True Name. It wasn’t like there was anyone here who could take advantage of it. Mu offered the still uncapped marker to Harriet, who took it hesitantly.

Harriet paused for a moment before writing a blocky lettered ‘HATTIE’ on the name tag, and quickly peeling it off and sticking it to her shirt. Bonnie let a quiet sigh escape her, and she could feel her own magic settling down from her relief. It would probably work well enough, Hattie was a nickname for a real name, she was pretty sure.

“Thank you for letting my friends shadow my classes today! Can we go now?”

Bonnie could see her friends weren’t really sure what they were supposed to do now, and maybe thought they had just signed their souls away like they had with Snatcher. Regardless, any longer in here and one of them might snap and use their magic accidentally, which safe to say would be very bad. She was not excluded from that statement.

The principal got halfway through a nod before he paused. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Miss…” his eyes flickered to Harriet’s name tag. “Hattie? Please remember to take your hat off while you are inside the classrooms. That is all, you may go now, enjoy the rest of your lunch break, Miss Kat.”

With that, Bonnie turned and opened the door to the office and signaled her friends to leave with her. As soon as the door closed, Mu let out a breath of relief. 

“Oh my god I thought we were dragon food.”

“Right?” Timmy responded. 

They both looked a little shaken up, but neither was as bad as Harriet. She looked like she was about to faint. Probably at the thought of having to take off her hat in a strange place, considering it was her main way of protecting herself. Hopefully a distraction would help with that. And what better distraction than rules?

“This was not what I was expecting to happen today,” Bonnie muttered to herself. Once they were halfway back to the courtyard, she spoke again.

“Alright!” Bonnie said, clapping her hands together quietly, “Ground rules so I don't get expelled and none of you guys get revealed for not knowing anything about the human world, or mathematics.” 

Timmy let out a quiet ‘Hey!’ at the implications that he didn’t know anything about math. Bonnie continued as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Rule one, no obvious magic. None! No levitating anything, no magic hats, not making a tiny hammer out of a dozen paper clips! None!”

Harriet, Timmy and Mu did not look excited at the prospect of not being able to do any magic for the remaining three hours of the school day. To be fair, a lot of how they emoted use hints of visual magic, like making smiles appear extra big, or adding slight emphasis to hand gestures. Though that might have also been due to Harriet still being upset at not being allowed to wear her hat, she wasn't sure. Mu looked chastised as well because she had, in fact, made a tiny hammer out of most of Bonnie’s paper clips while she was at school last week. She hadn’t turned them back yet. 

“Rule two! If you think something the teacher is saying is wrong, don't say anything, got it? Just let the teacher keep teaching, and hopefully they’ll ignore you.” 

Harriet looked annoyed at this prospect, because pointing out when Bonnie was wrong about something in Fairyland appeared to be a hobby of hers. Leaving people with misinformation just didn’t sit right with her, according to Harriet.

“Rule three! Don’t talk to the other students. If they ask for a pencil or something, just say you don't have it and keep ignoring them. If you keep talking they might figure out that you’re. Not exactly from around here, and that’d be pretty bad.” 

Bonnie leaned against the wall. This school had so far been better than the others. She was mostly ignored outside of being called on through the card shuffle, but that was better than what she knew to be the alternative. Looking back, that might’ve been due to her accidental casting of a ‘notice-me-not’ spell and not actually the school being any better. She could feel her magic swirl in agitation just thinking about it. She’d rather not go back to ‘Prime bullying material’ whenever she didn’t have a spell going because her friends decided that visiting her during the middle of school was a good plan. 

She shook her head and pushed down against her agitated magic. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Right now it was more important to keep her friends safe rather than worry about her reputation. She could always switch to homeschooling if things got really bad, right?

“That's just about all the main points I can think of, but generally just try and not draw attention to yourselves and you should be fine.”

Harriet looked less panicked at this point and Timmy looked like he was mouthing the rules back to himself. Mu looked like she was contemplating how hard it would be to destroy the walls of the school building.

Mu turned her focus towards Bonnie. “So what do you do in an Otherworld school anyways? What is there to teach?”

Bonnie got the feeling that these remaining 3 hours were going to take years off her life. “Normally we learn things like math, history, science, and how to write essays on crappy books we hate reading. I also have an art class, but all we draw is fruit, so it sucks.” 

Harriet looked up at the mention of history. That made sense, just about the only things she’d seen Harriet in her lookshelf when she visited Tim’s place were history books, along with a few magic books. Probably because of the whole time shards thing. 

Bonnie looked around to see if there was a clock in the hall they were in. There happened to be one above the door leading to the courtyard, and it said there was roughly five minutes until the bell rang. Great.

“The classes I have left today are History, P.E., er, physical education, which is normally running in circles for 30 minutes, and then art class.”

Harriet looked excited at the prospect of a history class before she seemed to remember the no corrections rule. Well, at least she wouldn't have to write anything down. Mu appeared to be trying to figure out if there's a trick to the running in circles part of P.E. Bonnie wishes that there was a trick. Timmy looked interested in the premise of an art class. Maybe they didn’t have them in Fairyland schools?

“You probably won't have to do anything during my classes, but in art if the teacher is feeling nice she might give you some scratch paper to doodle on while I’m finishing my fruit painting.”

As if by magic (ha) the bell decided that was the perfect time to ring. Hat, Timmy, and Mu all jumped at the noise, and Bonnie was suddenly very glad they hadn’t gone back outside.

“What the PECK was that?!” Mu said, hands covering her ears and glancing around frantically.

“That was the bell. It signals when classes start and end. You’ll hear it like.” Bonnie counted on her fingers. “Like 9 more times? That was the warning bell, and means we have to go to class now.”

Timmy was in a similar state to Mu. “Why in the WORLD would anyone use THAT to signal things? It's so loud!”

Bonnie shrugged. “You get used to it when you hear it your entire life. Now come on, I don't wanna be late.”


	2. Harriet Hates Otherworlder History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet doesn't appreciate the half incorrect information in Bonnie's history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give ya'll a very short, fluffier chapter before we get into more of Bonnie being prime bullying pick number 1.

When they finally reached the history classroom, it was still mostly empty. The teacher was there though, and that was really who Bonnie needed to talk to. She walked up to the small, old, portable podium and waited for the teacher to finish reading whatever paper he was looking over.

Bonnie waited until he made eye contact before speaking. “Hi Mr. Finbester, the principal gave permission for some of my homeschooled friends to shadow me for the day, can you point out where the empty seats are?”

Mr. Finbester blinked, then pulled out the seating chart. “Well, there's an empty seat behind your seat, and then two more in the row to the left of you.” He spun the seating chart towards Bonnie and pointed out the empty spaces around her seat. Well, there’s one benefit to being the ‘weird kid,’ she guessed.

“Thank you Mr. Finbester!” She gestured for Harriet, Mu and Timmy to follow her towards the back right corner of the classroom, which also happened to be as close to the door as you could get without being in the front row. She quickly pointed out the seats that were available before sitting at her own. It ended up with Mu sitting directly behind her, Harriet to her immediate right, and Timmy sitting on Mu’s left.

Mr. Finbester cleared his throat briefly, causing everyone’s attention to snap to him. 

“No hats on in class, miss.” Was all he said before turning his attention back to the papers on the podium. Harriet touched her hat with a torn look on her face before quickly taking it off. She looks at her desk and eventually just holds it in her lap while she sits, rather than letting it take up desk space.

Kids were starting to file in more quickly now, and the clock above the whiteboard said there was about 2 minutes before the bell rang. There was the quiet chatter between the students who had already arrived, and the shuffling of bags as they were set down.

The desks were awkward as always, with the chairs fixed to the desk and unmovable. Mu fiddled in her seat for a moment, attempting to scooch the chair forward and only succeeding in bumping her desk into Bonnie’s chair.

Bonnie turned her head and gave her a deadpan stare before saying, “The chairs are stuck to the desks. Don't break it.” 

Bonnie set down her bag under her desk and pulled out the binder she used for history, which was falling apart from use and covered in doodles. She flipped it open to the spare binder paper at the back and pulled a few sheets out before passing them to her friends. She paused and realized they needed pencils too. She dug into the small pocket on the front of her bag for her spare pencils. 3 spares. Hopefully no one lost one today. She passed those out too.

Mu immediately started scribbling on the spare paper given to her. One of the scribbles looked suspiciously like Markus post-jarring. Harriet was seemingly waiting for the class to begin before doing anything, probably still upset at having to take off her hat. Timmy was taking the Mu route, but his seemed to be more diagrams of potential inventions than doodles.

The bell finally rang, and startled Harriet, Mu and Timmy again. Bonnie sighed before flipping to the next blank page in her notebook and prepared to take notes. 

———

About halfway through the class was when stuff started going wrong. Mu was still doodling, Timmy was half paying attention, but Harriet was vibrating, and not in excitement. No, apparently, according to what she could read of Harriet’s notes from where she was sitting, half of the stuff the teacher was teaching was dead wrong. Bonnie could tell she was trying so hard to not correct the teacher but she had the feeling she was gonna snap if he said one more wrong thing.

Bonnie tapped her pencil against her desk as she considered ways to get Harriet to chill before she blew their cover. She could try just getting her attention and trying to signal for her to chill, but she got the feeling that would just make her more upset. Maybe a note about how stupid the teacher was? Whatever she did, she probably had about 2 minutes before Harriet decided to do something drastic.

Bonnie quickly scribbled a note in Fairylander on a spare half-sheet of binder paper about how the teacher was so boring and incorrect that she was going to fall asleep and passed it to Harriet. It took a second for Harriet to notice her waving the note as far between the desks as she could get without the teacher noticing her leaning over, but eventually she grabbed and unfolded it. Luckily, rather than taking the note as an excuse to burst out the magic hat and explode the school, she giggled behind her hand before writing back a response and handing it back over.

Bonnie glances up at the teacher to make sure he's still writing over the slideshow presentation in dry erase marker before unfolding the note. It's scribbled poorly, and almost illegible in addition to it being in Fairylander, so it takes a moment for Bonnie to decipher but... it's basically just insulting her handwriting. Rude, this demands retaliation. She scribbles a response, mostly along the lines of how atrocious her handwriting is, and only being able to read it if you have a cipher key.

A few minutes later, and Bonnie is struggling to not start laughing in class at the long winded, double sided page response from Hat Kid to her remarks about her handwriting. It's written so messily that it blurs between lines and it's probably actual gibberish this time. A closer read and it's literally just the words ‘peck-neck’ in all caps the entire way through.

They get caught passing notes because Harriet couldn't help but laugh at the stupid scribbles Bonnie had put in the margins of her equally long note. Luckily, the bell rang before the teacher could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this, angst will come Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Theres gonna be a second part dont worry. Like i said in the tags if theres more than two parts depends ENTIRELY on if i can shut up or not.


End file.
